yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Birds/guide
Incomplete effects guide for Bad Birds (Version 0.031). Effect Locations 'Bird Mask' (Book Effect is required). Enter the Shrine (silver ladder). Use the Book effect to open the large book to the right of the entrance. Go right over the book, take the first path down and interact with the crack in the wall between the two open books. In the Cult world, go north-east and find an area with piles of bird skulls. Interact with the tall wolf/dog character holding a mask. 'Broken' Enter the Gallery (ladder with mop heads). Go up until you hit a wall. Go behind the wall and follow the wall as it goes to the left. Interact with the flashing painting. 'Skeleton' Enter the Flood (green ladder). Go left and collect the skull beside the river. Go right and collect the pelvic and leg bone near the blue car. Go to the top-right corner of the world and collect the ribcage at the end of a winding path. Once you collect all three bones, go towards the top-left corner of the world where a large body of water is. Bring the bones to the large bird in the water and you'll be given the effect. 'Book' Enter the Shrine (silver ladder). Navigate your way through the maze to a room on the right side of the area full of bookshelves. Interact with the open book sitting on one of the bookshelves. 'Royalty' Enter the Ruins (purple ladder). Go around the Ruins and chase away all the birds in the area. Once you do that, the Crowlord will appear at the end of one of the paths. Interact with him and activate the cutscene. End the cutscene then interact with the shiny object. 'Panpipe' Enter the Flood (green ladder). Go right and interact with the car with broken windows. You'll be brought to the Shore. Go right and step over the shinging object on the ground. 'Pelican' Enter the Gallery (ladder with mop heads). Go north-west and enter the black painting with a mop below it to enter the House. Go up, right then up again to the Game Within a Game. Go south-west and enter the door between some NPCs to the Arcade. Go up and interact with the arcade machine to play a minigame. Go through the level and collect all the coins. Once you collect all the coins, go back to where you started and touch the flag there. You'll now be in Corrupt world. Leave the room to the main area. Go right, find a pelican on the ground surrounded by pillars and interact with them. 'Shadow' Enter the Ruins (purple ladder). Go north-east and go up the road to the Streets. Go north-west to a playground area and step into the black hole in the sandbox. 'Eye' (Bird Mask is recommended). Enter the Cult (ladder with bird bones). Go south-east to the area full of ghosts. Run past the ghosts and enter Prison. Go west and pick a key. Use the key on the lock in the center corridor and walk south. Find another key in the south-west maze and use it on a cell with a floating eye. Interact with the eye. Category:Walkthroughs